


The Sweater Story

by TarotTerra



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Feels, Fluffy, M/M, Overly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarotTerra/pseuds/TarotTerra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song-fic based on Hedley's the Sweater song.</p><p>Wade has to leave for a mission, but Peter won't let him go without taking something as a reminder of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater Story

“Wade please don’t leave. Stay home. You don’t have to take this mission. We have enough money to last the month. Please. Don’t go. Please don’t go.” Peter begged and pleaded, his arms wrapped tightly around the taller’s waist, his face pressed into the red and black clad chest.

The Mercenary sighed and rubbed the teenagers back gently as he spoke into his hair. “You know that we don’t. I gotta run, my bus leaves in 20.” He kissed the brunettes scalp. “I won’t be long.”

With sorrow filed eyes, Peter looked up and nodded weakly. He detached himself from the regenerating degenerate and sniffled. “Okay… Don’t you flirt with anyone while you’re gone okay? And for the love of god, I know you can’t die, but please don’t get hurt.”

He wiped at his nose with the back of his hand before he rushed into the bedroom. “Wait two seconds!” He called as he ripped apart his dresser drawers, trying to find what he was looking for. He returned slightly out of breath, clutching his favorite shirt in hand. It was a simple shirt, white and made of soft cotton with a graphic design on the front of a tree in grey. “Here… Take it with you.” He said, holding it out to his lover.

Wade took it with a smile, slipping it carefully into his bag, pulling out one of his warmer hoodies in exchange. It was a plain black hoodie that was grey on the inside. “Maybe you should hold onto this for me. I hear the weathers gonna turn shitty and I know you hate being cold…”

Peter snatched the hoodie out Deadpools hands and slipped it on over his head. It was over-sized, meant for someone with much broader shoulders and more defined muscles, but he didn't care. It smelt like Wade, all gun power and greasy take-out food.

Wade smiled and kissed his lips one last time before leaving out the front door, closing it gently behind him.

\-----------------------------------------

Peter ran barefoot across the apartment as his phone ran from the coffee table. He slipped on droplets of water, having just gotten out of a shower in nothing but his boxers and Wades sweater. He answered the phone with a breathless hello.

“It’s me.”

“Wade.” He sighed in relief, “I miss you. Can you come home? It feels like you've been gone forever.”

“Babe, I miss you so much.” Wade said; the longing in his voice so strong it hurt. “I hate it here. There’s nothing beautiful here. You’re not here. Your smile and your face….Nothing is beautiful enough anymore now that I've seen real beauty.”

Peter gave a watery, chocked laugh. “I’m still in your sweater.” He mumbled, pulling the fabric up to his nose, inhaling the faint remains of Wades scent. He couldn't help but flush red, feeling like some teenage girl in a romance novel.

Wades laughter rang through the receiver. “Pete, don’t be mad. I smell nasty, all sweat and blood over here, but every day I wear your shirt under my suit. I feel naked without it and it’s just one more reason to not get hit.”

Peter laughed in reply, and the two chatted until Peter fell asleep on the couch, Wade continuing on as he normally did.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Wade crept into the house, tired and achy. If it were only 6 months ago, all he would care about at that moment would be to take a shower, and sleep for days, but his priorities have changed. He dropped his bag at the door way, and stripped down from his suit leaving nothing but his boxers and Peters shirt, which was in desperate need of a wash or two. He climbed into bed behind Peter and wrapped him in his arms, pressing his nose into his neck. He noticed that Peter was wrapped up in his sweater, arms wrapped around Wades favorite pillow.

“You’re home.” Peter smiled into the pillow, his eyes still closed.

“That was way too long. I couldn't wait to get back, so I caught an early plane.” Wade mumbled against his skin, leaning back as Peter flipped himself over to face him.

“You’re wearing my shirt.” He smiled.

“And you’re in my sweater.” Wade replied.

Peter hummed leaned in for a kiss. “I’m so glad you didn't get hurt.” He kissed him again, moving his hand up his chest and under the fabric. “Now let me see you naked without that shirt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my spideypool tumblr-> http://the-merc-and-the-spider.tumblr.com/


End file.
